Symphony of the Destroyer and the Queen of the Night
by i'mherepresent
Summary: Two of the most powerful magicians in the world hides a little secret between themselves. Answer to Floorboard123's request.


Symphony of the Destroyer and the Queen of the Night

A/N: Okay, I don't really know why but I had a part of me that wants to ship another pairing besides Tatsuya x Miyuki, that pairing is Tatsuya x Maya.

But I had no plans to act on it until someone from challenged me to do so, so here I am and will do this unusual thing.

Floorboards123 this is my answer to your challenge. Hope you like it men.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mahouka (except my plot and OCs), it belongs to Satou Tsutomu.

The main house of the Yotsuba family, home to the one of the two leading members of the Ten Master clans, the Yotsuba clan.

All-throughout Japan though they were pretty much shrouded in secrecy, but no one doubts their power and influence. Even the fellow members of the Ten Master clans, fear and respect the Yotsuba and they should rightly do so.

Yotsuba has the concentration of the most powerful magicians of the era, all shrouded in mystery and wrapped tight in doctored identities, without any chance of being revealed to the outside, where they can be scrutinized for their weakness.

One of the most powerful member of the Yotsuba is the world-renowned and feared, Queen of the Night, the Demon Lord of the Far East, Yotsuba Maya.

She is the youngest daughter of the late Yotsuba head and she assumed the leadership of the clan when her father died avenging her grim fate in the hands of Dahan.

Maya has been broken during her kidnapping and so as a last resort to spare her the agony of those memories, a drastic method was applied to her. Maya had lost her own anchor to her emotions, her mind re-organized, reduced of its most vital human feature, done to her by her own elder sister, Yotsuba Miya.

However, though that event, Maya became what she is in the present.

Cold, callous and manipulating leader and a merciless opponent to her enemies, those describe the Yotsuba Maya of the present. Resembling nothing of what she was before, however that only speaks for her attitude and demeanor but if appearances sake, if is as breath-taking as she was before.

The rape of her during when she was a captive of Dahan did no permanent scars on her body, aside from the stigma of her being unable to bear a child anymore.

That however was of no consequence to Maya, for someone like her who lost her own attachment to her emotions, being incapable of conceiving was of little concern to her.

With all those characteristics clumped together, it is of no surprise that Maya was feared outside and even inside the clan.

All members of the Yotsuba cower over her and wouldn't dare to incur her wrath. They do what she says at the whim, without any question.

All are afraid of her in the exception of one young outcast inside the Yotsuba.

That boy shared the same damnation as hers, both of them had lost their emotions, however the boy had lost not just a partial of his emotions but almost all of it.

And that boy is not at the least bit afraid of her, in truth; he may be the only one who can beat her in a battle. That of course merits the interest of Maya; because it is really rare for her to find a kindred spirit.

Both have lost something great and can never be filled again by any form of reparation.

But still despite their similarity, both have no interest in being close with each other. Even though among the clan, she is about the only one that treats him in a way that is more preferable to how the rest of the clan treats him, both of them are not really inclined to being too close to each other.

Their relationship is volatile, at the very least.

However, as time went by, Maya and that boy had developed a very peculiar relationship with each other, it started with visits that involved sly propositions to secrets agreements involving acts that are unnatural for blood-related person, Aunt and nephew to be exact.

Of course this was a secret even to the rest of the clan.

The boy who was involved in this secret is after all treated as an outcast to the clan and Maya treats no different. But that doesn't stop her from engaging in their little clandestine relationship.

Present time, 12:00mn.

Maya is sitting in her room, drinking her tea while looking at the dark night sky from her window. The beautiful leader of the Yotsuba was in no mood of sleeping because there is someone she is expecting to arrive in this late hour.

She waited patiently on her chair; she daintily took the teacup from the saucer on the table and sipped it slowly. After drinking, her red cherry lips formed a smile.

(Knock) (Knock) (Knock)

Maya heard three knocks on her door; she briefly tilted back her head and gave whoever that knocked permission to enter her quarters.

"Enter…"

With her permission, the door opened and entered and elderly man wearing a butler's outfit.

"What is it Hayama?"

"Tatsuya-dono is here."

Hearing the name of her nephew, Maya's smile only grew.

Maya stood up and showed off her stunning black robe that flowed smoothly as she stood to her feet. Her black hair swayed beautifully as she flicked it back.

Even though Maya is in her late-forties, she is in no way pass her prime. If her niece Miyuki is one of the most beautiful in her age bracket, Maya is the leading beauty in her own age, leading many who have seen her mistake her age as being in the younger numerals.

Right now, that mature yet at the same time youthful charm that Maya has is in full display.

"Let him in, he and I have a lot to discuss."

Hayama slightly bowed as he received the order from Maya and walked out the room to call in Tatsuya. Minutes later…

A young man entered Maya's room. Wearing black fitting very and matching pants, the young man is no doubt Japanese, a Japanese boy with a really cold and interesting stare. This young man is without doubt her nephew, Shiba Tatsuya.

"Why the sudden visit Tatsuya?" Maya walked towards the young man that entered her room and aimed a sharp smile with a teasing grin.

"I came here to discuss something about my involvement with the battalion 101."

Maya raised an eyebrow at Tatsuya who brought up a topic they both have already discussed.

"Aren't we through with this? I said you should still avoid contact with them. I can't have you being exposed especially with the STARS peeking in our affairs." Maya authoritatively placed a douser on the conversation, she didn't want to discuss this any further because they have discussed this before, right after the Scorched Halloween in Yokohama.

"I believe I can uncover more of the STARS' planning if I'm back in 101, the information gathering of Lieutenant Fujibayashi is much more precise and accurate."

"Oh so you don't trust the Kuroba family and their intelligence gathering abilities?"

"It's not that I don't trust them. They excel in their line of work and I would say nothing to refute that, but they may run the risk of being traced on by the STARS and then it might ultimately lead to them finding out something about the Yotsuba. Whilst if I use the battalion, won't it pose lesser threats to Yotsuba being uncovered."

Maya smirked when Tatsuya brought up a valid reason. She had always admired the courage of her nephew of being able to speak with her like this, without quivering in fear like all those other persons she had crossed paths with.

Only he can speak with her in such a frank and direct manner, whilst still retaining the respect in his tone. It was like to him he wasn't even the Demon Lord of the Far East, the Queen of the Night.

And exactly for this reason, she wants to tick him off. She wanted to see a different expression from his eternally unchanging face.

"Still I can't have you, mingling with them. That is my direct order as the head of the Yotsuba clan." Maya stood firm in not agreeing with Tatsuya's request, all for the reason of wanting to stir him up.

"I told you before didn't I? I only obey Miyuki's orders." Tatsuya's eyes narrowed at her aunt.

"Of course I know, but I don't need to order you, I have my own ways of make you bend to my will." Maya devilishly smiled at his nephew as she went to her bed.

But before she could take another step, Tatsuya's left arm slung on her hips and his right arm caught Maya's shoulder.

Maya did not expect for her own nephew to do bring out his own ace against her.

Besides his ability to cancel her Night, he has another way of beating Maya and this one is much more effective in getting what he wants compared to arguing or fighting against Maya to obtain it.

"I think you are also forgetting that I have my own way of coercing you to do what I desire, or did you forget about it, Maya-obasama?"

Tatsuya and Maya's eyes met and both knew what is about to happen here.

"What devilish boy you are. What will you do if Miyuki knew about this?"

"I think you should worry about your own situation once these leaks out to the ears of the clan. Compared to the issue of incest, the head of the Yotsuba is engaged in a series of sexual interactions with her outcast nephew is much more scandalous. Won't that be more pressing of a matter than mine?"

Maya could only chuckle at the spot-on reason of her intelligent nephew.

This little forbidden relationship between her and her nephew Tatsuya started right after the summer after the Nine School Competitions.

She called Tatsuya one night to discuss something with him; however the conversation steered into a tension-filled spat between the aunt and nephew. Both nearly drew their magic against each other but the impending fight was abruptly ended with she was pinned to the bed by Tatsuya.

Of course, by no means she sexually desired her own nephew and likewise for Tatsuya, but something between them attracted them to each other.

Not sexual attraction but something deeper than that.

The fact that the both of them have been voided of their emotions might have been one of the reasons that they had chosen to tread through the unthinkable route.

On that night, both of them removed all bodily covers and engaged in a forbidden dance.

Both started to explore each other out of curiosity. Maya allowed Tatsuya see her in her all without any veil and Tatsuya also tore down his walls and allowed his troublesome aunt to have her own way.

Lust was just a secondary factor that only Maya had felt, what really gave rise to this happening between the two was their unknown similarity.

Somehow, during that intercourse, Tatsuya had uncovered the fact that his aunt had shared his own emptiness.

Both have been scarred and then rid of their own emotions, leaving them as empty husk without any feelings.

And so, after knowing that, Tatsuya had somehow formed an unspecified relationship with his aunt.

Unspecified because even though they get along now, they still aren't allies and even when they help each other, there is still set conditions that each must fulfill.

In the end, no formal relationship was formed, just this experimental bond that both Maya and Tatsuya have been engaged in.

"Are you going to do that to me again, my dear nephew?" Maya inquired her nephew about his intentions.

Tatsuya answered it with him grabbing Maya's chest.

"What else is there?" Tatsuya whispered that right on Maya's ear as his hand began to grasp Maya's supple breasts.

Maya enjoyed the touch of her nephew and also touched him with her hands as well; she reached for his cheeks and caressed them gently.

"For someone so merciless, you're unexpectedly responsive to this."

"Though I'd hate to admit it, I've been pent up after all this time. I thought I would never feel the pleasure of sex after I was violated during Dahan, but surprisingly you gave me back that chance." Maya began to gasp when Tatsuya's other hand slid inside her skirt and touched the part of Maya that he repaired.

"I can't believe that your regrowth can repair a damage inflicted years ago. I thought it is only for a period of a –ha– day… My womb has been restored to its former life and more so… you have fixed my insides as well. I'm a little thrilled of me having the chance giving birth once again, but I feel weird though."

"I have reached certain heights that allowed me to surpass those limitations; the side effect was still as agonizing as before. But truthfully it wasn't my intention to fix your destroyed womanhood; I never expected my Regrowth would fix things to that extent."

Tatsuya's voice grew hoarse when he claimed Maya's lips.

Whilst he was busy with Maya's lips, Tatsuya used his Decomposition magic on Maya's clothes.

With incredible precision he managed to decompose Maya clothing to dust, leaving her nothing but her bare skin.

"W-Wait… calm down… Tatsu– Hmmm…" Maya received forceful kisses from her nephew.

"What a peculiar sight, the Queen of the Night helplessly gasping whilst naked in the arms of her own nephew. Since when did you sink this low?"

Tatsuya asked while cracking a small smirk.

"And since when did the emotionless destroyer develop lust for his own aunt. How shameful."

"As I thought, we really aren't that different from each other."

Tatsuya threw Maya to the bed and pinned her there the moment she landed.

"Right after this, you will retract your order regarding my ban in making contact with the 101."

Maya however gave Tatsuya a challenging smirk.

"That will happen if you manage to make me submit again."

Now it was Tatsuya that smirked at his aunt.

"Challenge accepted."


End file.
